It's A Shame
by Humb1eBeginnings
Summary: After being embarrassed in a rap battle against rival Abigail  Numbuh 5 from KND , Riley has to rebuild his image. However, he finds himself embarked on a journey to the future for a rude awakening.
1. They just hoes, Huey!

Donald bustles out the classroom with papers flying from his unzipped bookbag. He flies down the half-empty hallway evading anyone crossing his path. A hand grips the collar of his shirt and yanks him backward bringing him to an unexpected halt. The blonde runner looks back to see his best friend, Thomas, staring at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"Where are you rushing to, dude?" asks Thomas.

Donald breaks from his grasp and turns around. "Riley and Abigail are about to have a rap battle!"

Thomas smirks. "This should be good. Where?"

"The back parking lot." He tugs on Thomas's shirt. "So come on!"

The two rushes to the doors leading to the back parking lot. Upon exiting, they could already see a gathering crowd forming a circle around the two teenagers. Donald gasps. "They didn't start yet!"

Thomas gives him a small shove. "Okay, don't pee on yourself."

The two fifteen year olds in the center of the crowd stand across from each other. Riley stands tall with brown skin and olive-brown eyes. He has a confident smile on his face as he tips the rim of his black hat. "This is going to be easy." He wears a baggy, black t-shirt, khaki shorts, and black tennis shoes. Around his neck is a platinum chain with a matching medallion hanging from it. A group of boys are saying different things to him, but only two he pays attention.

To his right stands a Hispanic boy with spiky black hair. He wears a red jacket with black pants and red sneakers. This is B.J. "Riley, as a friend, I must warn you not to use the word hoe."

Riley looks at him with resent. "What?"

Corn stands to his left. He's much darker than Riley, and sports a black, puffy ponytail. He wears a yellow, baggy t-shirt, black sweat pants, and white shoes. "Listen, man! Don't be hard-headed. This girl will deck you if you say that word."

Riley rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just let me do what I do."

Abigail stands with her arms folded and the visor of her hat covering her eyes. She has dark brown skin and her hair is placed in a pony-tail that reaches her back. She wears a dark blue shirt with red shorts and white sneakers.

"I'm getting real tired of waiting on you, Esco." Her words bring silence among the crowd.

B.J. and Corn instantly becomes the least of Riley's focus. "Excuse me for holding you up." He gives her a mock bow. "Lady's first."

"Oooooh snap!" says a boy in the crowd.

"Shut your lame tail up!" the girl beside him snaps.

Abigail unfolds her arms and takes a few steps closer to Riley. There's a gang of girls behind her cheering her on. She tugs down on her hat. "Lady's first, you say? Didn't know you had even an ounce of chivalry in ya." Abigail snickers, gaining a few laughs from the girls behind her. Riley folds his arms with a new scowl formed on his face.

"_Eenie. Meenie. Miney. Moe." _She taps her chin in a thoughtful manner.

She lazily points a finger at Riley. _"I catch. Wack rappas. By. The toe._

_Drown em'. Out. With. The flow._

_Kick. Their tails. Out. The doe'." _She emits a small chuckle.

"_So it's pointless that you make a sound._

_It's evident I'll just shut you down." _She says matter of factually.

She points a finger at him. _"But you were dead before I even came around."_

She curls her finger downward. _"So let me escort you back to the ground." _

"_Abigail's an important person and you wastin' her time._

_So you best to come harder than your practiced nursery rhymes."_

She shakes her head with her hand on her hip. _"Good grief, you about to be crushed._

_This challenge you shouldn't of rushed._

_Be mad at whoever got your mind puffed._

_Cause you about to be another one to bite the dust."_

Abigail holds her stomach as she begins to emit a loud cackle. "Yall really want Abigail to go sixteen bars with Young Thugaboo?" She laughs even more. "Just ten. That's all it takes for Abigail to get the job done."

B.J. and Corn takes weary glances at each other, and then looks at Riley. As they expected, their friend has a fierce look in his eyes. He clenches his fist and takes a step forward. Corn begins to massage his shoulders. "You got this. Just remember what we told you."

"I really don't care what you two said!" He snaps. "This…"

"Nice lady!" B.J. talks over him.

"Just disrespected me!" finishes Riley.

B.J. takes observation to the noise the crowd is giving off. "She got charisma down pack. Don't allow the crowd to psych you out."

Riley huffs. "I got this." He takes another step and turns his hat to the side. "Listen up." Abigail folds her arms again and stares Riley in his eyes with a smug grin on her face.

Riley motions his hand in a questioning manner. _"I don't. Know who. YOU think you are._

_But you a. Bout to. Learn quick that I set the bar." _ Riley slides his fingers across the visor of his hat.

"_Riley F. Escobar," _He shoves his thumb in his chest. _"You know the name._

_If not, check your friends' phone," _He begins to point at the girls behind her. _"And you'll see my name."_

He points at her next. _"And soon your phone will be saying the same._

_Just like this battle, it ain't nothin' but a thang._

_You got a loud bark, but all I need is a leash."_

He motions for her to get down with his hand. _"Sit down girl, I'm known for taming the beasts._

_Got you a pretty little muzzle to cover that mouth._

_Read between the lines, welcome to the dog house."_

The crowd stands in silence. "Ohhhh snap!" yells the boy again. Then the crowd goes into their own uproar of cheers.

B.J. stares at Riley cautiously. "Risky move, Esco."

Riley shrugs carelessly. "I didn't make any promises."

Abigail stares at Riley with her mouth agape. A girl with a hair full of beads begins to whisper in her ear. Abigail nods in agreement. "Abigail knew she wasn't tripping!"

Corn and B.J. exchanges glances as they both notices the girls behind Abigail talking in a rowdy manner. B.J. sighs. "Will we be making it out of here alive?"

Corn gulps. "I don't know about you two, but I'm on the track team."

"You are such a great friend."

Abigail steps back forward nodding her head. "Okay, Esco! Abigail called herself going easy on you, but some people just are ungrateful." She cracks her knuckles.

Corn grabs on to Riley's shirt, but he tugs away. "What?"

"You better watch your mouth!" Corn hisses.

"_Tell me, what do it takes to be a thug?_

_Is it baggy clothes, tough slang, and a mean mug?" _Abigail is now in Riley's face. The crowd closes in on the two brining more intensity inside the circle.

"_I guess that makes you a killa, pushin' drugs, and having pockets full of cash._

_But I ain't seeing none of that. Just a boy who live with his granddad."_

"Oh!" The crowd turns into a bunch of instigators.

"_You talk like you hood, but you live in Woodcrest._

_Dopeboy? Nah, you granddaddy money fresh._

_Ol busta, from Abigail you get no respect._

_Think you can rap because of that chain around your neck?_

_Thugnificent is a garbage rapper, and it shows in you._

_Fake rappers, fake thugs, yall just one fake crew._

_Escobar? Did you get your name from Nas?_

_Imposter! Just like the Wizard of Oz._

_You are. No-thing. But a. Lame._

_All you be is talk, but there's no game. _

_Riley F. Escobar, now we all know the F stands for fake._

_Don't mean to bash your style, but it's time to update._

Abigail bucks at Riley, which causes B.J. and Corn to flinch for him. Riley simply stands with his lip poked out and a deadly look in his eyes. Abigail looks him square in the eye and say, "Nobody is scared of you."

She looks around at the noisy crowd that is now only two footsteps away. "Hey!" she screams. "Give me some space! Sheesh."

B.J. places a hand on Riley's shoulder. "Now, I know you kind of an…"

"_You call yourself coming on my grounds trying to make me look weak?_

_You out of line, hoe, I'm going to teach you how to spe…"_

Without a moment hesitation, Abigail's fist crashes into Riley's nose. Blood sprays from his left nostril as he falls back into Corn's arms. On cue, the girls behind Abigail begin to rush forward. B.J. jumps in front of them with his hands held out.

"Calm down!" he cries out, but this only leads to his torso getting grab. Corn begins to shuffle backwards through the crowd dragging Riley's body with him. Abigail holds her knuckles as she watches the girls fling B.J. out the way and begin bulldozing their way through the crowd.

_**Random Ancient Asian Elder Commentating: "It is not wise to call young maidens hoes. If you speak that way to the wrong one, she may just break your nose. *Chuckles***_

Huey sits in the recliner of his grandfather's living room with a newspaper in his hand. He wears an opened, green shirt over a white t-shirt and khaki slacks. His amber colored eyes are near shut as his large fro makes an excellent pillow. The door slams, causing him to sit up abruptly. His eyes dart to the entrance of the living room to see his brother coming in holding a bloody nose.

"What happened to you?" says Huey while yawning.

"Abigail punched me in my nose!" yells Riley. He releases his nose to show Huey the damage.

Huey puts down his newspaper and gives his brother a concern look. "What did you do?"

Riley stares at him in shock. "Why do it got to be like that, Huey? You always think I did something!"

"Well, did you?" There's a small pause between the two. "I thought so."

"Be quiet!" He whines. "You didn't even hear me out."

"Okay, Riley."

"Okay?"

Huey begins to tap the arm of the recliner impatiently. "Tell me what happened?"

"Oh," He wipes his nose. "You see, me and Abigail got into this freestyle battle afterschool. And she thought she was going to show me up. That hoe even tried to put me on blast by calling me fake!"

"You don't say." Says Huey dully.

"Yea, I do say! So she calling me a fake thug and ruining my image in front of everybody, so I called her a hoe in my next verse, and can you believe that hoe hit me in the nose? Now she caught me off guard…"

"You called her a hoe to her face?" Huey says disappointingly.

"Yea!"

Huey sighs and begins to massage his forehead. "Now, I told you before that it's wrong to call women hoes. But to call one a hoe to her face! I thought you would have better sense than that."

Riley looks confused. "Are you trying to say that I am in the wrong?"

"You can't call women that, Riley. It's not right."

"They just hoes, Huey!" Riley begins storming out the room. "Hoes! Nothing more, nothing less."

_**Random Ancient Asian Elder commentating: Ah… Now why did the chicken cross the road? [Someone whispers.] Huh? This is not the right situation? [Whispers again.] There is always a time for 'chicken crossing the road' jokes. They're funny! [Whispers.] *Sigh* Okay… Can I do 'knock, knock' jokes instead?**_

Riley lies on his bed with his hands folded behind his back as Snoop Dogg blares through his speakers.

"_I went to your house; your girl came in and started cussing you out. _

_You should have slapped her  
>in her face, I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my place. <em>

_I kept it on the low, cause I know you  
>was gonna check that hoe. <em>

_But instead, you was quiet as a mouse, maybe you started to think it  
>wasn't your house. <em>

_Cause she was acting like a nut, you got a kind of b**** that would kick your  
>butt. <em>

_What kind of pimp holds back? Never met a b**** that a pimp can't slap, whats wrong with  
>the pimpin'? Why you get a whippin'? All I got to say is this<em>

_Can you control your hoe? (You got a b**** that won't do what you say)  
>You can't control your hoe? (She hardheaded, she just won't obey)<br>Can you control your hoe? (You've got to know what to do, and what to say)  
>You've got to put that b**** in her place, even if it's slapping her in her face.<br>Ya got to control your hoe. Can you control your hoe?"_

"If Snoop Dogg can call them hoes, why can't I?" thinks Riley out loud. A second sound of music begins to fill the air. Riley turns over in his bed to grab his phone which had fallen on the floor earlier.

"Hello." He speaks into the phone after getting resituated in his bed.

"Esco," says Damian in a mellowed out voice. "What's up, playboy?"

"Just chillin'. What's up with you?"

Damian begins to chuckle. "Rumor has it that Abigail flowed you out, and knocked you out!"

Riley sits up in his bed. "What? She didn't do either! She sneaked me in the middle of my second verse!"

"Whoa, don't take your anger and frustrations out on me. Look, you can get back at her at the talent show."

"Talent show?"

"Yea. Abigail is going to be in it. So what better way to get back at her than writing and performing a song that will crush her hopes at winning?"

A devious smile creeps to his face. "That's not a bad idea."

"Alright then, make me proud little homie." Damian hangs up.

Riley immediately runs to his computer desktop and sits down. On top of the desk his notebook already sits in place. He turns on the computer and goes to the internet. After accessing the internet, he makes his way to Youtube and begins to look through various instrumentals. Twenty minutes of searching leads him to pick an instrumental The Game rapped on for his song Dreams.

"Okay," He begins bobbing his head to the beat as he scribbles into his pad. Five minutes of hard brain labor goes by and he attempts to rap what he has so far.

"_Lately I been sitting here thinking_

_Thinking about big things._

_Getting money, new scenes,_

_No wife, no wedding rings._

_Just me, all me, and those on my team._

_This a takeover, and I'm keeping everything._

_Got your hoe…"_

Riley winces as the image of Abigail's fist come flying his way. He shakes the thought. "I don't like it anyway." He rips out the sheet of paper, balls it up, and tosses over his shoulder. He then begins on a new attempt. An hour and a half of scribbling and scratching out words later he finds himself falling asleep.

_**Random Ancient Asian Elder commentating: "And young Riley falls into a deep slumber unaware of what awaits him next. Ah… *Chuckles* He has no idea what's he is about to get into. **_


	2. Is your daughter a hoe?

The chirping of birds travels into Riley's ear. He wakes up in a serious state of confusion. In front of him is a field of well groomed grass. A frisbee glides by and he sees a golden retriever barking as he chases after it. He looks down to see his feet planted on a cemented path.

"What the…" He realizes that he sits on a park bench. Realization really strikes hard as he recognizes the area as a park. "How did I…"

He cuts his sentence short as a young lady walks passed him. She appears to be five-eight with black, silk-like hair flowing down her back. Her complexion is like caramel, and her figure is athletic with a noticeable chest due to her low cut, orange shirt. Riley finds himself smacking as he takes pleasure in observing how the red jeans hug her hips.

"Man," Riley has a goofy smile on his face. He leans out and watches as she walks.

"Do you like what you see, sir?" says a jazzy, smooth voice.

"Ah!" Riley leaps from the bench. He spins around to see an old, slim, black man sitting. He wears a black, round hat with a red stripe going around it. The man's hat is pulled down low to hide his eyes. The rest of his attire consists of a black suit with a white, button-down shirt and black, rounded shoes. His jaw line is very noticeable to Riley, being that it is so square shaped.

"Ey, old man!" Riley points at him. "Where did you come from?"

"That's your daughter you gawking there, hot shot."

The words hit Riley hard, leaving him standing on one foot. He emits a tiny scream. "Old man!" He regains his composer and again points a finger at him. "I am fifteen years old, a virgin…" Riley gasps as he covers his mouth, but it is too late. The cat was out the bag. "Don't you tell anyone I'm a virgin, old man!"

The old man snaps his finger causing Riley to be quiet. "Calm down, sonny. I already know your life story. Now pipe down, because you might learn something." Riley is caught off guard by the old man way of talking to him, and really feels the urge to teach him what Esco is all about, but he settles with folding his arms and raising his snout. The old man slides his hand down his pants straightening out the wrinkles. "Good. I can deal with an ugly face, but a running mouth," He shakes his head. "But since we on precious time let's get to business. Welcome to the future."

Riley countenance falls. "The future?"

The old man smiles. "Look at that! I knew your ears would work if you would shut your mouth." He stands up. "Yes, this is the future. And she," He points at the female who is now a good distance away. "Is your daughter."

Riley tugs at his braids. "Old man, hear me out now. One, I am not having kids. Two," He holds his hands in her direction as if he's presenting something. "She looks like a hoe!" The old man places a hand in his pocket. Riley continues. "I know for sure that I won't be producing any hoes."

The old man lunges forward and grabs him by the wrist. Before Riley could pull away, he could feel tremendous power flowing inside him. A bright light strikes his eyes causing everything he sees to appear to have all seven colors of the rainbow. Eventually, the light blots out his vision leaving him enveloped in white.

When the whiteness fades away, Riley is now faced with darkness. Instead of being on his feet, he can feel the rugged, yet soft texture of carpeting against his cheek. He immediately gets on all fours and begins scanning the area. Although it is dark, he can make out a bed-maybe queen-sized- sitting about five feet away. There's a small rumbling sound which he immediately recognizes as someone fidgeting with the doorknob. He freezes in place having not a clue of what to do in this situation.

"What has this old man gotten me into?" As if he said the magic words, his head begins to grow warm as a long slideshow of memories runs rapidly through his mind. He clasps his hands against his head and falls back to the floor.

"What time your parents getting home?" says a deep voice.

Riley lifts his head slowly and watches as the light comes on. He sees his _daughter_ walking in with a young man close behind her. He has to be about 6'1'' and the blue muscle shirt showcases that he is indeed toned. There's a lustful look painted on his chocolate face, which instantly stirs a feeling of hostility inside of Riley.

She gives him a small shove back. "I'm not sure yet, but it shouldn't be soon. Hey!" The boy tries to wraps his arms around her, but she palms him hard in his chest sending him a few inches backward. "Chill out, Tyrone!"

Riley's heart begins to pounds against his chest as his fists become clenched. He could remember the time when Tiara was five and she would run around with his fitted-cap on her head trying to rap. During those times, he didn't have to worry about a Doug or, in this case, a Tyrone trying to put their filthy hands on his baby girl.

Hold on! Where are these thoughts coming from? Riley begins to shake his head. Tiara? Doug? This stuff has never happened, he thinks. Yet, it is so fresh on his mind.

Tyrone ignores Tiara's demand and wraps his arms around her again. This time he draws his face in for a kiss as he slides a hand to her backside. Unfortunately for him, his face is introduced to the inside of her hand. She slaps him twice more inspiring him to let go.

Riley didn't have it all together in the head yet, but enough is enough. "Get off my da… my daughter!" He jumps to his feet and charges at Tyrone. Tyrone doesn't seem to notice Riley despite the shouting, but this only gives Riley more of the advantage, right? However, Riley runs straight through the boy and runs into the wall. He falls on his tush, but what he lands on is not the carpeted floor he woke up on. Instead, it is a solid, blue floor. He looks around to see that he is now enclosed inside four blue walls. The old man grabs him the by the shoulder and pulls him to his feet.

Riley can't even figure out how to react to the suddenness of the old man's actions. He ignores it though, because his concern is still with Tiara. "What happened to Tiara? And why do I know her name? And why do I feel this way?" The old man smiles which adds to Riley's frustrations. "This is not funny! I need answers, old man. Now!"

The old man doesn't respond to him. Instead, he just stares at him. His gaze leaves Riley feeling uncomfortable. "Are you done bickering?" Riley doesn't answer. "Good. Now, with you being in the future, there's one important factor you must know. You are able to see everyone, but everyone is unable to see you."

"That's why I couldn't stop him?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" The old man snaps his finger. "Correct you are. The next thing you should know is in your mind is all the memories you have had with Tiara and you now have a heart of a father."

Riley takes it in, but this seems to make his heart burn. "So right now my daughter is being raped?"

"No, after a few more hits to the face the young brother got the point." The old man strokes his chin in a thoughtful manner. "But baby girl does not know her worth."

Worth. The word begins to pick at his brain. He can't think of one time he incorporated females with worth. He honestly couldn't remember the last genuinely kind thing he said to a female. Lost in his thoughts, he forgets about the old man completely.

"Is your daughter a hoe?" asks the old man plainly.

A surge of anger courses throughout Riley's body. "What did you just call her?"

The old man smirks. "I called her nothing. I only asked a question."

"No my daughter is not a hoe!" he says obviously. "Why would you even ask me that?"

"So why would you assume that about mine?"

Riley raises a brow. "What?" But his question is unanswered because the bright light reappears. Riley puts his forearm over his eyes as he attempts to shield them. He doesn't remove his arm till he begins to hear a light piano rift. The guitars begin to blend with the piano creating an ultra smooth beat. Riley stares in awe at the crowd of people standing below him dancing and singing.

"I'm in a club!" He says gleefully. He looks back to see a light-skinned man with a microphone singing. "I'm on stage!"

"_Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted  
>We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it<br>You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it  
>I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it"<em>

Riley begins bobbing his head. "This is hot!" The old man appears next to him. When Riley looks at him he leaps backwards. "Would you stop that!"

The old man dusts off his suit jacket and casually responds. "Stop what?"

Riley heaves a sigh. "Forget it."

"_'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
>When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up<br>She make me beg for it till she give it up  
>And I say the same thing every single time"<em>

"Old man, who is this rapping?"

The old man looks at the performer, then back at Riley. "You will find out when you get here."

"What?"

"You like the music?" he quickly changes the subject.

"_I say you the, you the best, you the, you the best  
>You the, you the best, you the, you the best<br>You the best I ever had, best I ever had  
>Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the, you the best"<em>

"Yea!" Riley does a little dance while laughing. "He goes hard."

The old man points at the females in front of the stage. "Look at all those daughters in the front." Riley watches as they scream and fight to get closer to the performer as he puts his hand out to them. "It would be a shame if one of those was yours."

Riley shrugs. "My daughter is not a hoe like them."

"Kid, you just don't seem to get it, do you?" The old man grabs Riley by his shirt and slings him into the crowd. Riley flies over many heads till he begins to reach the center of the audience. As he descends, he realizes that he is heading toward his daughter. She stands with her arms folded and a sadden look on her face. Before he makes contact with her, she and the entire club vanishes.

Riley begins to fall in what looks like a bottomless pit. Thousands of mini television screams light up around him and begin to show different moments of Tiara with the light-skinned rapper.

"Where's the remote!" Riley yells out. The television screams goes blank, and Riley lands onto a leather couch. It's his best landing throughout the entire journey. Looking to his left and right, it registers in his mind that he is on a tour bus.

"Man," he says with a toothy grin. Then he sees Tiara and the rapper sitting across from him on a leather couch. The smile fades away.

Tiara looks a lot more mature since that time in her bedroom, but Riley could sense that she is nineteen. Her hair is still hanging down her back and she now wears a green, tight-fitting jacket with black jeans. The light-skinned rapper has an even cut and is wearing a blue shirt with white slacks. He peers into her olive green eyes as she talks.

"I just don't see why they're always half-naked women running in and out of this bus!" She says in a disgusting manner. "I mean, what purpose does that really serve?"

The rapper rolls his eyes. "Baby, how many times I got to tell you. I'm not doing anything with them."

"So why are they around?"

"Yea, answer that playa playa!" says Riley as he stares dagger into the man. He looks to his right to see one of the doors in the back area opening. His mouth drops as he sees a white lady with blonde hair sticking her head out and licking her lips seductively at the rapper. The rapper begins to motion with his eyes to her to get back in the room.

"Tiara!" Riley screams bloody murder, but it's to no prevail. That's when he remembers that in this world he really doesn't exist.

The female closes the door right before Tiara looks back. The rapper grabs her by the hands, regaining her attention. "Why are you so paranoid?" He smiles as he strokes her face softly. "It must be all this stress you putting yourself through."

A man bustles into the tour bus with a white, foam cup in his hand. "Ey, where the hoes at?"

Tiara knocks his hand away from her face. "And why should you know where they at?"

"Sh." The rapper places his finger softly against her lips and then gives her a small peck on the cheek. "Yea, I know where the hoes at, but that's not where I'm at. You are the only one for me."

Riley watches in disbelief as his daughter falls for it. The old man touches his shoulder again. He faces him slowly, but the old man redirects his attention to where it was before. Riley turns his attention back to the couple just to see the rapper sitting with an entirely different female.

"You are the only one for me." He tells her. The female disappears just to be replaced by another. Just like his daughter and the female before her, he tells her the same thing.

"Stop!" Riley shouts at the old man. "I don't want to see anymore!"

The old man stops it and the two remains sitting in the same spot, but this time they are in someone else's house. Riley sees Tiara in her fifteen year old state again. She stands in front of a tall man who has his dark-brown hair pulled back into a puffy pony tail. He wears a white tank-top with khaki shorts. Anger is present in his olive brown colored eyes.

"Why did you let that nappy-headed boy inside my house, Tiara?" the man shouts at her, causing her to shiver.

"Daddy…"

"Shut up!" he raises his hand, but stop when he hears her scream. "What you screaming for? Huh?"

"I want mama!" she sobs.

"Go to your mama so she can see the hoe that you done turned into!"

Riley could feel his heart break. He looks at the old man, and he simply nods. "That is you, son."

"But... but… She knows I didn't mean it, right?"

The old man sighs. "It won't be your last time calling her that, sonny."

Riley begins to weep in his hands. "I don't want to call my daughter a hoe! I don't!" He grabs onto the old man. "I got to change before I get this far."

The old man places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Reap what you sow, my son. Stop calling my daughters hoes."

The words are extremely soothing to Riley. He looks at the old man with tears streaming down his face. "Who are you?"

Riley wakes up on his desk with the same heart-broken feeling present inside of his chest. The face of his daughter; however, begins to slowly fade away from his mind. He lifts his head up and starts glancing around his room. Everything is back to normal, except the feeling he still has inside of his heart. He sits back in his chair and begins massaging his forehead.

Then he notices his notepad. He knocks it out the way and begins to fish around in his pocket for his cell phone. A sigh flows from his chest as he dials in the number and waits for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey Jazmine, this Riley."


	3. Be wise my sister

"Esco, man, man, man!" Mack's overly round head bobs as he speaks. Riley is leaning against the lockers with his arms folded. Mack and six other boys stand crowding around him. Riley wears a white t-shirt with an opened, puffy, black vest over it, khaki long pants, and crisp, white tennis shoes. His chain and medallion is absent.

Riley emits a low sigh as he pays Mack no mind. Honestly, he could not remember announcing that he wanted a passé. "Esco, man, Esco!"

"What?" mutters Riley.

"What you going to be rapping about tonight?" says Mack, now right underneath his chin. Riley cranes his neck to look down at him.

"Yea, what you rapping about tonight, bruh?" Riley looks to his left to see a heavy set boy intently staring back at him.

He could feel the breath of someone from his right. "Freestyle!"

Riley closes his eyes and begins a ten count in his head. His next response comes through gritted teeth. "It would be nice to have room to breathe."

"What?" exclaims Mack. "He about to freestyle, I think!"

One boy begins to bebop spraying spit all over Riley's face.

"Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea!" Mack begins to adlib, and a couple of the boys begin to do their own set adlibs as everyone else begins to wave their hands up and down.

A vein begins to throb in Riley's forehead. Unable to take it anymore, he lifts his head to give them all a small piece of his mind and maybe show them the Nike sign on the bottom of his shoe. That strong desire to do so is cut short at the sight of Abigail. The boys see the fixed look in Riley's eyes, and trail his sight pattern.

Abigail stands with her own passé surrounding her. She wears an orange shirt with blue jeans. Her hat is off her head displaying her tiny, brown eyes. Although her clique is glaring Riley and company down, her face is calm. She displays to him a thumb up.

"Good luck, Esco."

This tiny action strikes Riley hard, leaving him uncertain on what to do next. It's almost as if her eyes are channeling warmth from her body to his through their locked gazes, which ultimately, to him, suggests that it is genuine. The only reaction he can manage is a simple head nod.

She nods her head in return. "Let's go, gang." The girls emit a few more hisses and snarls as they walk off with Abigail. Riley forces his way out of the group and watches Abigail till she and the group of girls rounds the corner to the next hall. He tilts his head with a disturbed look on his face.

Mack punches him in the arm, causing him to grab it and side glance the shorter boy. "Forget those stuck-up hoes, man. Even the Bible says not to give your strength to women!" He laughs out loud at his own joke.

Riley takes in the words and ponders on them. "You go to church?"

The question leaves Mack dumbstruck. "Well… Um… You see…. My grandma…" He stammers.

"Nevermind." He puts his hands in his pocket and begins walking off. "I got to go prepare. Deuces."

_**Random Ancient Asian Elder Commentating: Oh ho! Wasn't expecting to hear my voice again now were you? *Chuckles* It brings my heart joy to know you got this far in the story. But don't let me get in the way. Continue the story. Hopefully we will speak again in the near future. **_

Riley stands on the stage with a microphone in his hand. The audience before him sits in silence as they wait on one of the most talked about acts in the school. An elderly black lady, with multiple strands of grey hairs in her head, stands against the wall of the auditorium. Her face becomes pinched at the sight of Riley. She looks to her right at the white lady, about in her late twenties, who has her brown hair let down today.

"Ms. Lee, are you prepared for this?"

Ms. Lee looks back at the black lady. "What could you possibly mean, Ms. Randle?"

Ms. Randle shakes her head disapprovingly. "Why, you don't see who's on stage?"

"Riley," she smiles to herself. "He's in my art-"

"The little hoodlum!" Ms. Randle's words brings a sudden change in Ms. Lee's demeanor. "I thought this was a talent show? They'll let anyone up on the stage."

Ms. Lee folds her arms. "Well, I find Riley to be very gifted. In my class he-"

"I have him in my English class. All he do is sit in the back of the class and-"

"Write in his notebook, if I am correct?" says Ms. Lee firmly.

Ms. Randle looks surprise. "Yes, he must do it in your class, too?"

"Yes, and I encourage him to keep writing." Before Ms. Randle can cut in, Ms. Lee raises her voice just a bit to gain dominance over the conversation. "I know Riley is a little rough around the edges. And the Lord and I both know that not everything he writes are the most _Christian_ things to write, but I do know that his heart is in what he does and he has great determination about him. And to think if only he had the right guidance and some words of encouragement instead of judgmental adults always speaking down on him and making him out to be the most evil thing on earth, maybe he will grow up to be a great inspiration. Hmph!" Ms. Lee clenches her jaw and forces her attention back on Riley, leaving Ms. Randle with an opened mouth.

Riley looks behind him to see Jazmine. The seventeen year old, mixed girl has her strawberry blonde hair in frizzy curls with a pink hat sitting on top. She wears a blue jean jacket and a white, knee-length skirt. Her emerald eyes catch sight of Riley's, and she gives off a small wink and a smile signaling that she is ready. He nods his head in approval. Turning back around, he motions for the music to be played.

A calm and airy tune begins to project from the speakers causing many faces in the crowd to twist up in confusion. Riley places the microphone in front of his mouth. "I dedicate this song to my future daughter." These words only drive the audience to further bewilderment. The drums join in with the beat bringing an even more upbeat rhythm into the auditorium.

" _My sister, my sister," _Riley motions as if he is making a public announcement. _"Tell me what the trouble is. I'll try to listen good," _He places his hand on his ear as if he's listening._"And give the best advice that I can give.  
>So, what's up with you this time? Your honey took a dive<br>And now he's playin with your mind?" _Riley waves his finger from left to right while shaking his head. _"Oh no, this can not be accepted.  
>The feelings that belong to you must be protected." <em>Riley places a hand over his chest. _  
>"Hold up, time out,I shout, get it together sister.<br>Tell him to be nice or ditch the mister."_

Riley lowers the microphone and begins bobbing his head. Jazmine takes a bold step forward and begins singing the chorus.

"_It's a shame  
>The way you mess around with my heart." <em>She sings with attitude evident on her face and a hand over her heart._  
>"It's a shame<br>The way you hurt me." _She shakes her head with closed eyes.

Riley's eyes falls in line with Suzie's. He becomes stun as he begin to see a visual inside of his mind of Damien, her boyfriend, cursing at her and downing her with his words. It goes on to show her lying in her bed crying herself to sleep. The visual transitions over to her on Damien's Facebook page roaming through his status wondering if he is cheating on her.

"Whoa…" Riley mutters to himself.

"_It's a shame  
>The way you mess around with my heart." <em>Jazmine takes a glance at Riley wondering if he's paying attention._  
>"It's a shame<br>The way you __**hurt me**__." _She raises her voice on the last words and holds on 'me.'

"_Get back on your feet, please." _Riley begins rapping over Jazmine's fading voice.

He places his hands together in a pleading manner._ "I'm beggin' you to check out all your own needs.  
>Don't let nobody see you in a state of grievin' over the brother." <em>He waves his hand by his neck putting emphasis on the word 'don't'._ "There's another possibility.  
>Which is for you to work out where you went wrong.<br>I guarantee to you that it will not take long," _Riley taps his head._ "For you to make your mind up if the two of you belong.  
>"You know where honey's head at<br>And where he's comin' from."  
>"Get it out your system. Don't be another victim." <em> He waves his hand in front of him._  
>"This took the nerve, oh boy, He really picked 'em, whaddya know<br>It's time for you to show you're not sleepin'.  
>A progress report on the two of you you're keepin'."<br>_Riley makes an 'o' with two of his fingers and peaks through it. "_Peekin' through the peephole to see if honey's sneakin'.  
>You estimated right,<br>That night the other weekend.  
>Collectively the facts should conclude the decision.<br>You caught the brother in a terrible disposition."  
><em>

Riley falls back as Jazmine begins to sing again.

"_It's a shame  
>The way you mess around with my heart." <em>She begins singing with much more spunk than the first time._  
>"It's a shame<br>The way you hurt me." _

Riley smiles at Jazmine as she showcases her lungs a little more. His eyes travel off the stage again, this time locking gazes with Keisha. The vision begins to display her arguing with Q about a girl he saw him coming out of class with. It flips over to her catching Q and the same girl walking out the movie theaters together. Q begins to beg Keisha that he won't ever do it again. The vision goes on to show him begging in three different other places. Riley begins to appear drunk, but he shakes his head in order to get back focused on the song.

If anyone doesn't notice Riley's strangeness, Jazmine does. However, she does her best to not let it distract her as she sings.

"_It's a shame  
>The way you mess around with my heart.<br>It's a shame  
>The way you <em>_**hurt me**__." _Jazmine begins to point a thumb in her chest as she stretches the 'me' again.

"_That's it, pack it up," _Riley points his thumb over his shoulder. _"Be wise my sister." _He taps his head again._ "'Cause the facts keep stackin' up." _He places his hand below his hip and begins to slowly rise it up. _  
>"Tell him to kiss the - you know what.<br>Make sure the door is shut behind you.  
>I do believe the brother's out of luck and stuck.<br>But that's not your P-R-O-B-L-E-M."  
><em>Riley points his hand downward, and fans his fingers from his face. "_You gotta let him go and let him know this is the end.  
>You've been kissed, dissed, listed as a dumb one.<br>I hope he likes sad songs, he's gonna hum one.  
>He's been a dum dum and that's the way it is forever."<br>_Riley points at his wrist._ "There comes a time, when you're at the end of your tether." _Points at his head, and then touch his chin in a thoughtful manner._ "And you know, I think you went far beyond that." _He sends his hand floating into the distant space emphasizing the word 'far'._  
>"So it was bound to backtrack," <em>He smacks the air violently. _"And smack you with an irksome vengeance as it attacks you."  
><em>He places his hand over his eyes as if he is shielding them. "_Makin sure you get the full entire view,  
>of who's to blame at the end of the game.<br>Things will never be the same," _Riley takes a full moment to pause._ "And it's a cryin' shame."_

Jazmine stamps her foot down, and jerks her neck which also causes her hair to bounce.

"_It's a shame  
>The way you mess around with my heart.<br>It's a shame  
>The way you hurt me."<em>

Riley finds himself staring into Renee's eyes next. Now accustomed to the routine, he takes great interest in what manifests in his mind. He watches as Tim wraps his arms around Renee and another female's neck as they are walking. Softly, he begins to assure her that if she truly loved him she wouldn't mind experimenting with him just this once. The vision jumps to showing Renee standing nervously as Tim and the other female motion for her to enter the bedroom.

"Man." Riley says to himself as he grabs his forehead. Jazmine bumps him and smiles when he looks at her. He manages a smile back.

"_It's a shame  
>The way you mess around with my heart.<br>It's a shame  
>The way you hurt me."<em>

Jazmine bumps her hip against Riley's, which really catches him off guard. He scowls at her, but she keeps doing it.

"_It's a shame  
>The way you mess around with my heart."<em>

Riley eventually catches on and joins in with the hip bump. Jazmine giggles into the microphone and then steps away from him.

"_It's a shame  
>The way you hurt me." <em>Jazmine places her hand on her chest once more while shaking her head. _  
>"It's a shame<br>The way you mess around with my heart." _She raises her hand into the air._  
>It's a shame<br>The way you hurt me."  
><em>

Riley begins doing a shuffle on the stage as Jazmine takes it away.

"_It's a shame  
>The way you mess around with my heart." <em>She looks at Riley and can't help but to wrap her arm around his shoulders. They begin to rock side to side together._  
>"It's a shame<br>The way you hurt me.  
>It's a shame<br>The way you mess around with my heart.  
>It's a shame<br>The way you __**hurt me."**_Jazmine fades her voice out with the beat perfectly.

The two look at each other and share a small fit of giggles as if they are siblings who have just done something mischievous. They are so lost in each other's presence that they don't notice the silent crowd staring back at them. Huey and Caesar, Huey's best friend, stands up.

"Yea!" yells Caesar, and the two begins to clap their hands. Abigail stands up next and begins clapping with her girls following suit.

"Riley's a punk now!" yells another boy. His words stick out like a sore thumb to Riley, which ruins his blissful moment.

Jazmine squeezes his shoulder which reminds Riley of a familiar feeling of comfort from before. "Pay him no mind." He wanted to take heed to her words, but then a few boos came from the same area of where the negative words came. However, a thunderous round of applause drowns out the bad feedback.

Jazmine smiles. "Good job, Riley!"

Riley blushes. "Thanks, big sister."

Now it's Jazmine's turn to blush. "What did you just call me?"

Riley's eyes widen. "Nothing. Nothing!"

"Aww! Come here!"

"Jazmine! No-" Jazmine wraps her arms around him and squashes her cheek against his. "Ack! Ey, Mariah Carey! You breaking my ribs here!"

Riley walks the empty hallway alone with a first place ribbon pinned neatly on his vest. As much as he wants to enjoy the victory he can't, because of two reasons. The first reason is that he really thinks that Abigail deserves it. The second is the three different scenarios that went through his head when he stared into the eyes of those girls. He just can't figure out what to do next. This one moment has done more than changed his outlook on females, but has also begin to make him wonder about some of the other things that he do. Should he change that about himself too? But would that make him into a goody two shoes?

"Riley is for the hoes now, huh?" Damian's voice echoes throughout the hall.

Riley stops in his tracks and clenches his fist. "Stop calling them that." He turns around swiftly, not realizing how close the 6'5'' senior is to him. Despite having to look up, Riley still have the anger on his face from when he first heard the boy speak.

"I respect what ya doing, but I ain't going to stop." Says Damian defiantly. The dread-headed senior stares down at him in ease as he sizes him up. He knows for fact that Riley's skinny arms couldn't hold a candle to the size of his swollen arms from football.

Riley jabs his finger in his chest. "If you knew what was good for you, you would treat her right."

Damian takes his large hand and shoves Riley's head back. "Mind your own business Captain Save-A-Hoe."

Riley uses all his might to push Damian in the chest sending him a few paces back. "Ey, don't put yo hands in my face!"

Damian recovers quickly. "I'll do more than just put my hands in your face!" He snatches Riley by his shirt and cocks his arm back.

"Get off him, Damian!" enters Abigail's voice. Before either of the two could react, Abigail grabs his cocked arm and wrestles it behind his back. She applies pressure to it which brings him to his knees and causes him to yelp.

Abigail brings her mouth near his ear. "Get lost or I'll get my big sister on you again." She says in a smooth, deadly tone. She releases his arm and shoves him in the back. Damian takes one hateful glance back at the two before storming off.

Riley brushes his clothes off. "Umm, thanks."

Abigail slaps him on his back. "No problem, Esco. You really caught Abigail off guard with that song!"

Riley smirks. "Yea, an old man inspired me to do it." Riley ponders on his words said. "Not my granddad!" He says quickly.

Abigail's face softens. "Esco, about the other day," She sighs. "Let's just say Abigail is very sorry for what happen. Abigail shouldn't have called you fake like that-"

Riley places a hand on her shoulder and smiles. "Don't worry about it. You actually got me doing some reconsidering about myself."

Abigail gives him a playful punch on his cheek. "Esco! You finally manning up." She smiles and places her hands on her hips.

Riley smiles as well. "I'm just getting prepared for my daughter."

_**Random Ancient Asian Elder Commentating: *Hums* It's a shame, the way you mess around with my heart! Ah, yes, Monie Love. That is indeed a classic song. Who would of expected young Riley Freeman even knew that song, let alone perform it at the talent show. I am very proud of the boy might I say. *Laughs* Ah, yes. He will excel , you wait and see. But till next time my friends. It was a honor to take this quest with you.**_

_**When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things. -1 Corinthians 13:11**_

_**Death and life are in the power of the tongue; and they that love it shall eat the fruit thereof.- Proverbs 18:21  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Quick notes: <strong>**Name of final song performed is called "It's a Shame" by Monie Love**

**Abigail is Numbuh 5 from Kids Next Door**

**The last two verses posted are very signifcant to the story. 1 Corinthians 13:11 sums up how Riley was brought to the realization that calling every female he met a hoe was wrong. In the original cartoon, Riley has a bad knack for calling female hoes and he was only eight. With that said, he also begin to think about the other foolish things he participate in. Reiterating what was said before, he's putting away those 'childish things' and becoming man. Kind of funny to called them 'childish things' when he got a lot of his ways from grown men. Hmm.**

** Proverbs 18:21 speaks on the power of our words. Many people has been called something so many times that they start to believe it. For example, Riley calling his daughter a hoe. Any negative word spoken against you was not suppose to be a part of our identity. However, you can grow and accept it as your identity. Tiara did not know her worth, because she did not know she was a princess of the almighty God. Another incident in the story was between the two teachers. Ms. Randle is a representation of one who is judgemental and religious, while Ms. Lee is a representation of one abiding in God's love and showing compassion for Riley as if he was her own. Ms. Randle saw Riley for his flesh, while Ms. Lee saw him for his heart. While Ms. Randle and other employers spoke bad about Riley, Ms. Lee was building him up with her words and doing all she can to generate life into him. **

**And if you are wondering, the Old man was a represensative of God to Riley. Abigail is meant to have Christ-like characteristics in the story. Hence the fact she wished Riley good luck, and apologized after the show. Rap battles can involve much death speaking onto one's life. If you do not know how to guard your heart you can be led to much hurt. Abigail knew she was wrong for what she said, although she was speaking truth it was not out of love. **

**Also: No, Tiara is not Riley and Abigail's daughter. **

**I have a big thing for Riley and Jazmine having a brother/sister relationship.**

**I hate no rapper, and my attention is not to diss anyone, but I do disagree with a lot of lyrics in music in general. **

**Any more questions on anything, and not just pertaining the story, send me a private message or hit me up on Facebook. It's on the homepage.  
><strong>

_**God bless.  
><strong>_


End file.
